DigiDestined Part Ten (Death of FriendShip)
by DChan1
Summary: I put R for bloody not sex. K? This is the chapter you Matt fans will hate me for... Matt dies... I'm sorry I had to do it!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Chosen Digi-Legend Part Nine

By: [imagal99@yahoo.com][1]

Rating: R

"W-What? What else is there to live for?" Matt coughed out. "Life." The being called out. (I'll describe Janie in the sequel to DigiLegend.) Matt cried, "Why… I can't stand to live alone…" The being grew angry as if fighting demons inside itself to life, "You have Janie! Decide now or never!" "I- No… I do not wish to live… I would live on for my friends… but with out Janie I can't truly… I will die with a confused heart then none at all." Matt said more in tune with himself then he ever was. 

The being was crying, "Your choice has doomed us all." The being stood up refusing to look at Matt in his last moments. Tai gasped as he let the scene reply before him. He saw the black Knifedramon and he knocked Janie over avoiding it himself. Matt, He had failed to protect him. Matt's stomach was torn and his arms exposing the muscles with in. With in that time Masmon… 

No… Masmon was no normal digimon he did not obey the digimon laws. He lied to his owner. Then again he had to, to keep his immense power under wraps. He can kill anyone… anything. He is the Digimon of death. An angel of light and dark. He had to lie to keep his secret. 

Tai remembered watching the creature claw at Matt and Masmon scream, "Masterymon digivolve to Larleymon" His red body formed into that of an orange cat/dog. A long tail that had a black tuff at the end. Long ear and black fur inside them. Tai also watched as the digimon saved Matt from the creature sparing him an instant death. Then it jumped into Janie along with a white digimon at the same time. 

"Matt!" TK shouted as he leaned face first in the ground since Sarrowmon threw him down. Kari fell on her butt as Misermon dropped her purposely. TK ran up to him and saw the gruesome sight. Matt smiled bleakly looking upon his brother at his dyeing moment. Matt felt his heart slow down. It scared him to dead but his heart refused to speed up in fear. "TK! Please hold me I'm so scared!" Matt cried. 

__

Janie I love you so much why did Willis take you away from me. Matt thought, _TK you were always the one being held now it's me… in my last moments. It's beating slower. I CAN'T SEE HIM! GOD NO! _"TK! TK! I CAN'T SEE YOU…" I screamed. "Brother don't worry I'm here… I'll be here even when your gone! I promise. I won't leave you alone." _Don't cry. He made a promise he'll keep it. Lips? Is that lips I feel? Someone is kissing me. _"I love you Matt. Don't forget that." _Tai Oh Tai I love you to. "…" I CAN'T TALK NO! I have to tell him… I have TO! _"I know you love me too… I'll miss you forever I swear it!" Tai sobbed. 

__

OH! God no I… My heart, it isn't beating… Tai… TK… I- Lov…

Within moments of the promised by the two closest people to Matt he was dead. He limp hand fell off TK's shoulder. "NO! MATT COME BACK TO US!" TK screamed. Tai closed his eyes not hiding the tears. _Never have I felt so alone…_ TK thought bitterly. Kari watched as TK let go of Matt a long time later. Now it was off to find Janie or what once was Janie. Matt's love.

Sooo? Review me! And let me know! Matt… Well what till series two to get a piece of him again. BYE!

DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

DigiLegend Epilogue By: [DigiVid][1] Rating EXTREME G! AN: I hope you like the ending of DigiLegend... Blood Promise will be the next one. Willis walked into the Teacher's classroom. Ran through the piles of paper... Janie Maxwell... He ripped up the paper stuffed it into his pocket, "Sorry Matt... you'll never have her as a pen pal now." He sighed. He felt strange... looking down to his feet he screamed, "NO! God... I'm so scared..." Slowly he cried as his body disappeared in a mass of swirling pixels. Willis was gone. No memory of him left behind. In order to save them all... he had to sacrifice the very future he knew. The baby cried out as she had a nightmare of a future that was now ensured to NEVER happen. "Hush... Little one.. I'm here..." Matt's spirit smiled. The baby stopped crying and reached out to her future lover. "I think it's about time you started talking... can you say Digimon?" Matt smiled picking up the baby gently. The baby drooled, "M-Mat!" The baby giggled. Matt began to cry, "Oh Janie... I love you so much... I'll have to thank Dilemon and Larleymon for letting me come back and see you and protect you or keep your parents in line." "She's your now... or till the time comes to return to your body. You must lead her and keep her save from her parents." Dilemon said. Matt wrinkled his nose, "But I don't wanna be a daddy. Well... Janie is a good kid alright." Matt said his good byes to Janie as the sun crept into her window. He kissed her on the forehead and vanished. Janie's parents walked in, "May! She was a silent child... I think I'll like this baby honey!" Janie's mother smiled. "Good... now she will be a normal child." Larleymon smiled. "Yes no abuse to our master... we'll be nice to her this time right?" Dilemon purred as Matt stroked her head. "You're a short digimon." Matt grinned. "Yup. But now we'll not worry about my short ness but Janie and the other digidestined futures!" Dilemon frowned. Well... Till next time blood promise will come out asap... ^^ Hope you liked this Part of the DigiDominance series JA NE! --DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Choosen Digi-Legend 8

By: [DigiVid][1]

Rated=PG-13

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

"My... My... what are you two up too?" Tai grinned looking at Matt and Janie grasping at each other. Matt gasped taking the protective position in front of Janie. Tai grinned, _Matt was always a sight…_ Tai sighed remembering the secret moments between them. Matt's small fragile body with it's small but strong muscles the way his chest felt. How hard he got when Tai aroused him. The feel of Matt's naked body against Tai's own form. He groaned. 

"Tai are you okay?" Janie said caught of guard my Tai's suddenly lusty look. "I'm fine just remembering what a treat Matt use to be…" Tai said rubbing his hand over Matt's chest. "And still is…" Janie said pulling him back towards her. "Look can we get dressed?" Matt said breaking up his lovers' quarrel. 

"Where's Tai… Mimi you have to help me find him." Sora sobbed. Mimi groaned, "Sora… If you put Tai on a leash he'll get bored quick." Sora shrieked, "NO! NO! NO! Tai loves me! He says so and it's gonna stay that way." Mimi sighed, "You know love always fades like someone once told me _No matter how fiery the passion love always fades… there should be something to fall back on. _

"Mimi… You speak like it's from experience." Sora said forgetting about her round around boy friend. "I am… I don't love Joe anymore… I fact I find myself missing Izzy and his stupid computer talk. Sora what do I do?!" Mimi sobbed. "Tell him… Even though I know it's gonna be hard it's the only advice my mother has given me that I can give to you!" Mimi laughed. 

"Man it's so hot! Why did we have to land in the desert?!" Joe complained. "I don't know! Now will you shut up I'm trying to find Janie…" Willis growled stomping on fast. "WAIT FOR ME!!!" Cody shouted trying to catch up. "Come on short stuff get on my back again." Davis said pulling Cody up. "I wonder how Yolei is fairing? She'll just hate missing out on this adventure." Willis groaned.

"Kari… what now?" Tk groaned lying flat on the ground. "I don't know… Maybe we should have our fun till someone finds us!" Kari said flicking a piece of debris off a large rock she was mounted on. Tk sat up, "Do you really mean that!" Kari was startled, "I guess. I'm mean now is one of the few times we're alone." Tk grinned a devilish grin, "You'd better run." Kari squealed jumping off the rock only to land in something soft, quick, and gewy.

"So how do you think the others are doing?" Izzy said returning for camp earlier only to meet up with Yolei at the food store. "I'm not sure but Willis I hope is getting along with the others. You know how much he favors being alone." Izzy sighed, "I really would have loved to meet Matt's friend…" I read some of the letter she wrote to Matt. He really got hyper when he received one… You should have seen him… One came in the mail while his SUPER favorite show came on. He practically ripped it away from his mom and turn into Bash and ran up the stairs and franticly read it!" Izzy laughed. Yolei began laughing hysterically. "WHAT?!" Izzy hissed. "I'm sorry… It's just you said Bash… you're talking about the America guy with the red suit and thunder bolt on his chest… his name is Flash…" Izzy turned red. 

Janie finally dressed and hot smiled at Matt again, "Tai… where is Sora?" Tai frowned, "I don't know we were separated!" She frowned, "Even if she tried to knock me dead with something like poison… I'd missed having her around." Matt seemed to get cold all of a sudden. "Matt… what's wrong?" Tai said comforting his friend. "You told me Janie said she was staying with Willis… did she?" 

Janie frowned, "I was testing you… I wanted to see if you really cared… that you wouldn't stop trying to get me even if Willis said I was his…" Matt glared, "Love isn't a toy neither is my friendship… and don't tell me your weren't toying with friendship because that's what I am! I defend, protect, and exist only for friendship!" Matt waved his crest around pushed it into his pocket and was stomping off in the other directions...

Okay guys? How bad was this chapter. This will get brutal and steam up in the next chapter! JA NE!

DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

The Chosen Digi-Legend Part Ten

By: [imagal99@yahoo.com][1]

Rating: PG (Death talk)

With in time they all found each other on File Island and went to find the being. It wasn't really hard to find her. They just followed the big herd of bad digimon. 

"WOW! Man does Janie live good." Cody said looking up at the large blue marble building. "She doesn't life good she don't live much at all in this state…" Gennai spoke up. He was standing behind them frowning. "Gennai what's the problem." Sora said clutching Tai. "Matt was the deciding choice. If he died with hate, his hate would be that of the digidestined of Death. She took his hate and turned it into a powerful force. We have no chance of beating her or rather him unless he so chooses to change his opinion on humanity and digimons…" Willis frowned, "What do you mean he? Janie's a girl."

Gennai look to the sky, "Janie has two digimon… Masterymon the digimon of death. Dilemon, the digimon of fate. Dilemon was to be the Queen of Truth and Justice… If Janie thought Matt had died happily… Masterymon is the King of eternal Death and Destruction. Janie is Masterymon. Janie no longer is in control of herself though she might be able to help up. Masterymon might even surrender he does not want to do this but it is what has to be done in his case. Fate is Fate. Dilemon can not change that for him. 

So digidestined what are you going to do?" Gennai finally concluded. Willis lower his head, "Will we go to our deaths to protect what we love." Everyone nodded. 

He sat on his throne weeping for his failure. His orange hair cascading behind him his blue eyes now a crimson purple. "Matt," He frowned miserably, "Why?"

This story is hanging on more then I want it to but I'm almost done with it. I swear! The next chapter should be the last and I'll write the squeal then… You Matt fans wait till I put him back in! 

Digivid

p.s.- I realized I'm doing the format wrong that chapters are shorter then I thought they were… SORRY!

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

The Choosen Digi-Legend 5

By: A href=mailto:imagal99@yahoo.comDigiVid/a

Rated=PG-13

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

"Janie! Hurry they are coming back!" A voice said. Matt jumped away and saw that the digimon called the warning. Together they scrambled to get some stuff. Panting Janie and Matt dashed out and saw Gabumon calmly sitting on the grass with Willis pointing at the sky. "Wait a minute! Masmon why did you show up?" Matt said turning to the little worm like digimon. "I am here to protect my digidestined." The creature smiled. 

"Really? Your my digimon!" Janie grinned kneeling in front of it. "Yes... Masmon at your serve..." Matt didn't like the digimon one bit it didn't seem right that it just came out of nowhere to serve an abused child. "Matt... I want to know why I hurt here..." Janie said singnaling to her chest. "Y-You don't remember?" Janie frowned, "No... I don't know why all this blood is on me."

Matt found that Janie was much like he had once been not caring for anything except TK. Even though it wasn't his deuty but he was no longer important when TK was born and to make himself have perpose in this world he promised to protect and defend TK anytime and anyday. Janie was just like him except all she seemed to care about was the air she breathed. She made no reaction to the blood that was on her shirt, she just took notice of it, and asked.

"Well... I'll tell you later." Matt said patting her on the shoulder and walking to the still dazed couple in the grass.

"Gennai do you know anything yet?" Joe said. "Well... Yes... and I'm afraid that the news is bad." Mimi paid all the attention possible. "I have figured out there is a half digimon half human running loose. Tecnically it should be dead. Masterymon was sent to kill it when it was born. He failed the moment he laid eyes on the beautiful baby. If he had sucessed he would have saved us all..." Sora gulped, "What happens now that he failed..." Gennai sighed, "... it has power to distroy all evil for a time... and the power to abolish all good for eternity... that is if you tip the scale of it's emotions. We could be saved or doomed. You digimon turning human signify that the end or the glorification is near."

"Who is it?" Cody frowned. Gennai was mumbbling, "I... D-Don't know." Davis groaned as he walked into the door. "What's wrong with you..." TK said. Davis pointed behind him, "YYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCY." The blue boy screamed uping up and down the hallway on the ride-a-ball. "Oh... Well Gatomon keeps ripping my pants with her tail..." Kari complain. Suddenly Gatomon appeared in a slick pink shiny leather skirt and a white blouse that went with her purple hair, "How do I look?" Cody instantly passed out, "DO I LOOK THAT BAD!" The almond skin colored boy with TK's old child outfit on said. TK grinned, "Well Armodillomon you look good that I can say." 

"Hey Masmon I thought you said Janie's parents were coming back..." Matt said. The digimon hovered in air and said, "Well... look to the driveway." Willis, Matt, Human Gabumon, and Janie looked to the driveway and indeed there was a car driving up the driveway. "RUN!" Janie hissed. Run they did all the way to Willis's house and then to the old manson where the other Digidestined were staying. 

"TAI!" Matt shouted running to him. Hugging they gave greeting. Finally they settled down in the living room of Sora's American relitive. Janie heard there was a green house and took Masmon with her. Matt wanted to follow but first generation digidestined duty called. "So what's up?" Matt said non-chalontly. "Well... it's another we have to save the world job again." Tk said craddling Kari. Matt sighed, "God... when do we get a rest? Well I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Janie... ofter all she just died and was revived... K?" Matt said walking out. 

He climbed across the large backyard to the not to far away green house. Matt walked into the room that eased on the cool weather. He saw through the glass two talking firgures. Willis and Janie their were talking. Suddenly Willis went atop her and they became two struggling firgures. 

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Will Matt be jealious or will he look to Tai for help!?

DigiVid


	6. Default Chapter Title

The Choosen Digi-Legend 4

By: A href=mailto:imagal99@yahoo.comDigiVid/a

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

"OH GOD!" Matt shouted as he emerged from his dream. Panting he ruffled his hair. "Amazing... I.. wish that could really happened between us." Matt said to no one. He looked over to the person in his wild dream. She was a sleep with the sheet pulled back. Coal pencils eveywhere. "What?" Matt said climbing out of bed. Quitely he walked up to her early sunlight burned her skin. He looked down at sketchs. They were of him. "Wow..." He smiled looking at the good art work. It looked so real. She had even captured him smiling in his sleep. No doubt it had been when he saw her in his dream. 

Each picture was more breath taking than the last. Matt almost fell in love with his own drawn picture. He watched as the pictures became more intemate as if she had even sat next to him. In one picture his boxers as fallen low just above his secret. She appearently had taken special care in drawing this picture. He blush thinking again of the dream. He laid the pictures of him down and pulled the sleepingbag over her again. 

He laid back down and looked at her slowly as he fell to sleep again.

Janie slowly awoke to find the picture she had last worked on the very last in the pile. Someone had looked at her pictures. She squealed picking up all the pictures she had drawn of Matt as he slept. "Please say he didn't see them." She prayed. After she had cleaned up her mess of penical shavings so her father would yell at her she put the pictures away in the open up panel. Picking up the sleepingbag she put it up and dressed into a nice outfit of baggy pants and a nice tight tank top. It revealed just a bit of her side fat. For a teen she thought she was fat. I truth she was pretty thin. She had enough fat to look descent and was thin enough to look tempting.

It was 8:54 A.M. "OH NO!" She hissed quietly. She tip toed out of the room and down the steps. Matt sighed waking up. She wasn't there. All was cleaned up and in order. He was just a bit hurt she didn't wake him up. He dress up and packed his things. The door slammed open, "MATT GO OUT THE WINDOW NOW!" She shouted. Behind her were enoumous stomps, "JANIE! I TOLD YOU TO BE OUT OF THE HOUSE BY SEVEN!" A manly voice screamed. Matt's eyes widened and on reaction from all those running years in Digiworld he did not only go out the window and climb the tree he actually jumped out the window and landed on the floor with out a hint of pain.

Janie was shocked by didn't dare stop in fear of being hit again. She rushed down the tree cutting her arms in the process. Matt was waiting for her, "Where do we go!?" She dragged him across the backyard into the trees nearby. "Matt up... now before Father sees where it is!" Matt didn't ask. He just began to climb the tree. Within minutes they were inside a hidden treehouse. "Matt! Please protect me from him!" Janie instantly sobbed jumping into his arms. "Oh Janie... I'll protect you. If I can beat Myotismon I can protect you from your father." Matt signed enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. "And I'll help..." Willis called from the hole in the floor. "WILLIS! ARE THEY UP THERE!" Gabumon called from the floor below. "YEAH. They are! Come up." Willis climbed in,"Matt... Last night you left Gabumon out side... I had to sneak him into my house without my mother fainting again."P

Terrimon appeared last making final and sure the privacie Matt and Janie had was gone. "So... did you like the Digivice I gave you?" Gabumon smiled. Janie froze, "NO! If daddy sees it he'll throw it out the window or take a hammer to it! MATT We have to go back and get it. PLEASE!" She cried to him. He nodded, "Alright be quick I don't want you hurt." 

She queitly snuck into her room. Looking for the digivice... nowhere. "Look for this oh lovly step daugther of mine..." Her step-father taughted holding the black toy. "No Daddy... I was here to get my watch." She made the fatal mistake of speaking before thinking. Her watch was strapped to her wrist. "YOU LIEING LITTLE BIMBO!! COME HERE!" He shouted. She jumped for the digivice and planned to jump away from her father. Failure again. She slipped and hit her head on the floor. She screamed as her father hit her chest cavity. Blood streamed out of her mouth as her father griped her hair and slammed her face into the nearest wall. 

She was falling into sleep... the eternal sleep. She watched her mother walk by not noticing her. Since Janie's step-father her mother only cared to please him and ignore her as much as possible. "Darling come lets go eat." Her mother said and left her to die on the floor. P

Noise? Is it mommy? No she wouldn't care for me... daddy... no real daddy is dead. Step-daddy is bad. The noise again... who? Janie thought in jumbles. "Janie? Janie?" Matt's voice called out. "Mommy? Daddie? Help me..." She sodded. "OH GOD! JANIE!" Matt cried as he picked her up in his arms. "M-Matt? When did you get here... we're only pen pals how do you know where I live." He began to cry, "No... please no NO!" Matt shouted. Picking her up and taking her outside. 

Willis was waiting in the bushes with Janie's digivice that her father threw in the bushes. Willis waited till Matt appeared with Janie... dead in his arms. "JANIE! MATT WHAT HAPPENED." Matt had red eyed puffed and thick, "He... he killed her! God... I... I wanted to tell her so many things..." Her laid her body flat on the floor. Crying and hugged her still. Willis watched as the once loner now friend and hero Matt cried for Janie. Willis felt himself begin to shade tears that is if he hadn't seen the pinkish-red digimon pop up. "Is she dead yet Matt?" He said. Matt cleared his eyes, "Yes! Can't you see!" The digimon slowly circle Matt and Janie. Gabumon gasped, "Is that Masterymon?" The digimon sighed, "Alas no I am not I am Masmon." The digimon floated over th girl and kissed her. 

Matt stared at her as she stired, "Janie?" She moved more, "Ja-anie!" Matt sodded as she tried to get up but her stopped her with a powerful hug. "Oh... Matt... Did you get my digivice?" Willis held up the toy, "Here." Matt looked at Janie firmly, "Your never coming back here... get what you need and a few things you want... when I go home you come with me!" Janie nodded knowing she would not care to her life had been drawing. Her family did not exsist. Together Matt and her gathered up her things. "Matt I want to show you something... I really shouldn't have done it..." Janie said. "What?" Matt said smiling. "I-I drew you while you slept... I thought you would say no i-if I asked so I waited... " He hushed her with his hand, "It's alright... I knew... You draw good. I'm glad you did... It put me at ease with some of my problems." Janie was confused but Matt's closeness to her made the confusement wash away.

I wonder... Will Matt kiss her? Who knows... JA NE!

DigiVid


	7. Default Chapter Title

The Chosen Digi-Legend Part Nine

By: [imagal99@yahoo.com][1]

Rating: PG

"TK! HHHHHEEELLLLLLPPPP!" Kari screamed loudly as she fell into the quicksand she had somehow over looked before. "KARI!" TK gasped as he watched his girlfriend being eaten up by the floor. Tears streamed out her eyes, "TK… Help me…" "Gatomon!" TK called out. A bush a few feet away a human with a tail emerged, "Y-ye…." Gatomon stopped in mid-sentence seeing Kari in the ground. "KARI!" Gatomon screamed. 

TK forced Gatomon into the quicksand and commanded Kari to grab her tail. Gatomon screamed as TK pulled her back out with Kari not far behind. "That hurt!" Gatomon complained. TK smiled as he hugged Kari to death, "I was so scared!" TK howled. Kari choked out, "Same here but please… let me go." TK laughed meekly and released her. 

Matt continued stomping even when Janie and Tai tried to stop him. "MATT! STOP!" Janie shouted. "LOOK OUT!" Tai shouted knocking Janie to the ground. A black creature collided into Matt. He screamed as his skin was torn and bones crushed. "TAI! HELP ME!" He howled as the razor-sharp creature continued it's cutting on slot. 

Matt's are was broken, useless, and bleeding all over. Tears streamed out of his eyes, "Mystic Crunch!" a voice whispered like a god would. The black creature was raised into the air and in one breath crunch. Its body seemed to eat it's self up. Contract into nothingness. The creature screamed one more time clearly in pain, as his skull was crush by the invisible pressure. Matt lay in a heap on the floor bloody and near dead. "OH GOD!" Janie screamed running to Matt. Her arm had been cut and bled profusely as well. 

Janie smoothed back Matt's hair mixing her blood with his. "Matt… look at me Matt… Don't go to sleep." She called out. To Matt it was nothing but a far away voice, "Why?" He asked. Tears… he felt them burn his open wounds but his body was too beat up to react. "Because I don't want you to die." "But… I want to… Willis has you Sora has Matt… Gabumon has Palomon (That's Mimi's Digimon right?) TK has Kari… I don't really have anything to live for…" "Y-Yes you do… only one thing… wither you choose it is worth it or not decides your life…" Janie said not truly herself as her eyes showed fire and light. She was no longer Janie… but someone with just as much power as she…

Gennai read over the old data handed down by the first and wisest Digimon, "The Digidestined to die will decide the fate of all. If he parts in hate Death will be king. If he departs in love… the Queen will heal us all as long as she lives." Gennai was a bit scared at this tale but he decided to check up on the Digidestined. The log told them to be in the Digiworld. "That's strange I didn't bring them who did?" 

TK was laughing with Gatomon, Patamon, and Kari when a strange feeling crept over him. He turned pale and began to cry, "MATT! He's in trouble! Kari… help me find him." Patamon tried to digivolve to Angemon. No success. Gatomon tried as well, nothing. "We need to hurry!" TK sobbed. Grinding his teeth TK couldn't take it anymore. Angel or no angel he would make them digivolve. 

****

*SLAP* "I said digivolve DAMNIT," TK growled. Patamon look up at him with scared eyes. "Y-you slapped me!" Patamon sobbed. "I said **Digivolve!**" TK shrieked. Patamon felt his heart shatter at the way TK was talking to him. He felt his body grow. "Human Patamon Digivolve to **Human Sarrowmon" **Patamon grew long, blue, tattered wings. His face turned a deadly pale and he looked as if he contracted hyperthermeya. His eyes looked like blue iron and his ears grew like elves'. 

Gatomon cried as she felt her body grow sad, "Human Gatomon Digivolve to **Human Misermon" **Tears steamed out her eyes. Her body turned black. Her eyes turned to purple glass. Her hands turned to claws and she grew transparent purple wings. "You have your wish human! Now you have to rogue evil angels… to do you bidding, hope we listen." Misermon and Sarrowmon said together grinning. TK Kari saw the two swords each Digimon had. "This can't be good… But Matt needs us!" TK frowned.

Oh no! AAAAAHHHHH! What now! Please review.. and tell me when I finish this part of the series if you want me to continue. Okay?! Please review this stuff and tell me if you like it. 

DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	8. Default Chapter Title

The Choosen Digi-Legend 1

By: A href=mailto:imagal99@yahoo.comDigiVid/a

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

Janie walked out on the porch; "Again I move... do I care no." She smiled though her penpal Matt knew someone where she was moving too. He said he would bring his friends and meet her there. Two weeks from now. OH! She couldn't wait. When She had told Matt that she could play the guitar and sing he was ecstatic. She mentioned countless times that if they ever met that they could try to play together. She held the most recent picture of Matt she had. His hair was slightly long and fashionable. It had a nice shade of blonde. P

She adored him. He was everything she wanted. He even had a cute little brother with a nice girlfriend. Smiling she thought Colorado here I come. (Fair warning I suck at spelling!)

"MIMI! SORA! TAI! TK! KARI! DAVIS! CODY! JOE! COME ON! We'll be late!" Matt shouted. (The digigirl with the flyer cap isn't gonna be in here.) The Digidestined ran wildly after Matt. "SLOW DOWN MAN!" Tai shouted. Sora couldn't run anymore and they still had a mile to go to meet Matt's America friend. "Sora!" Tai hissed. TK suddenly zoomed by them with Kari on his back. "YEAH! FAST TK!" She shouted. Tai looked at Sora. Grinning she jumped onto his back and took T.K.'s advice. Mimi finally stopped complaining hitched a ride on Joe's back. Cody managed to somehow mount his little body on Davis's shoulders. "YEAH DAVIS! GO!" He shouted. (I don't know too much about the character attitudes so I could be wrong on how some of these kids are acting.) 

Matt led the way till they finally reached Willis's house. "Guys! Hey. Matt come in." He said only to have Matt dropped his luggage on the doorstep and hiss, "Sorry man! Gotta go!" He was off. Everyone stared. Willis was just staring at the strange picture before him. Matt running with a cloud of smoke behind him. All the girl mounted on their male ride and Cody acting like a three-year-old on Davis's shoulders. 

Matt ran across the larger praie right to where he was told. Nearly five miles away from Willis's house Matt found Janie's house. Knocking on the door he was greeted by a large man."Who are you!" He shouted. "Matt?" A bell like voice rang out. "Matt?" The man echoed. "Daddy... I'm going out I'll be back soon." The voice got closer as Janie proceeded to the door. *CRASH* "Mommie! I'm sorry I didn't me to break that!" "JANIE COME HERE NOW!" Her mother screamed. P

Matt was knocked over by a speeding figure. 

Not long after Matt had left Willis decided to give presuit. He walked slowly across his land taking in the scenes as always. Territerimon followed him, "Willis?" Willis hummed. "Are Angels on Earth." "Territermon... what kind of question is that!" Willis laughed. "I'm not sure what kind of question it is but I think an Angel is walking with Matt." Territermon said pointing to two distant figures. "I can't see a thing!" Willis growled. "That's right you don't have digi eyes." "WAIT TERRITERMON! You might scare Matt's friend!" Willis suddenly shouted as he noticed Territermon make his way to the two. 

"Well our 'Let me be the first to know you' time is over." Matt said. "What do you mean?" Janie questioned. Suddenly she saw two figures a small white ball and a tall blonde boy running in their direction. "OH." She sighed. She unclasped his hand that she had apparently grasped. "Matt. " "Yes?" "Is that what you call a digimon?" Janie asked. Though Matt had promised to hide the secret of the Digimon he ended up telling Janie. "Yes." The white ball started take shape. Large floppy ears and a small fat body. Green here and there. "Whoa." Janie gasped as the boy tumbled over the creature hissing. 

Willis looked up adoringly at the long legs of Matt's friend. Matt failed to mention one thing. His friend was a girl. Willis was instantly attracted to her. Her ray eyes lured him in. Her silver hair encased her beautiful face. Willis knew four words that described how he felt. He was In love with Her.

Oh no.... Willis is in love with Matt's Friend. What now?!

PDigiVid


	9. Default Chapter Title

The Choosen Digi-Legend (pro)

By: DigiVid

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

"We can't kill her." The Digimon said. "Of course we can when need to!" It's female twin sister said. "I- She's to cute. I can't kill her." The sister sighed, "But you're the only one who can." She sighed, "Yes I know. If I don't kill her now, The Digiworld, the human world, and all others will die." The white digimon fated into the wall, "So be it. I can not change the fate of this girl. We have sentence everyone and ourselves to death." The floating red digimon sighed as it teleported back to the digiworld. 

The little child sucked on her thumb as a nightmare of a ghost of death that attacked her. She wailed into her sleep begging for someone to come to her. Her mother and father did not care for her. She was alone. She would be now and for the rest of her life or so she though.

Across the country a boy not much older cried out in his sleep as he saw a beautiful teenager sucked up into a black monster. Shouting out his digimon Cocomon came to his aid. "Are you okay?" The boy smiled, "Yes Cocomon stay with me so the nightmare does not return." The boy and the digimon slept together. 

Okay short prologue I know. I'm in a rush to get my page done! http://www.virtue.nu/digivid/ more to come!!!! I promise!!!!

DigiVid


	10. Default Chapter Title

The Choosen Digi-Legend 7

By: [DigiVid][1]

Rated=PG-13

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

"WHAT! THAT LITTLE B-" Tai slapped his hand over Matt's dirty mouth. "If she doesn't love you I always will." Tai and Matt dressed to meet the others for dinner. Janie was nowhere to be seen. Sora talked briefly with Tai about Matt's condition and scowled towards the open door. An hour later Janie walked through the door. "You look like crap!" Cody laughed. Indeed she look it. Her face was tired her skin sweaty. Her hair in tangles eyes bitter and glossy. 

"YOU SMELL LIKE BARF!" Mimi howled. Sora grinned wickedly. Matt didn't like it. "Hey! Janie you look wasted why don't I just give you some of my mom's juice... then you'll be fine." Tai and Matt's eyes connected _MOM'S JUICE!?_ They jointly thought. Her mom can't could a Just Add Water meal! Tai thought. I remember the time Sora cooked me cookies I raffled for a whole TWO DAYS! Matt's mind screamed. Sora handed Janie a plastic cup filled with a blue liquid. Instantly Janie felt sick by looking at it, but she didn't want to hurt Sora's feelings. She drank it in the hallway. Coming back only moments later no one noticed her... that is until she collapsed into the dinning room. "JANIE!" Willis gasped wide-eyed. 

"SORA!" Tai growled. "Tai... It wasn't me... it was the blue stuff that Aunty takes to go to sleep!" She said holding out a bottle. "A... A... I can't say half these ingredients!" Tai snarled, "95 percent ALCOHAL?!" Sora gasped, "Oh no! I- I didn't mean it really! I just wanted her to pay for trashing Matt!" "Sora! This is the stupidest

thing you've ever done!" Matt shouted! Following Willis out the door. 

"WILLIS! She's awake!" Masmon said. Willis dashed out of the living room. "M--Willis? I... why is my Digivice glowing?" Willis knew what was happening. "EVERYONE GET READY WE'VE GOT A ONE WAY TICKET TO DIGIWORLD!" Everyone in the whole house heard him.

Janie woke up again to Matt's handsome face. "Matt?" She sighed remembering the moment she stole a kiss from her sleeping prince. It was strange something burned my heart, she thought, It was funny and fuzzy... I liked it. "Janie... we're okay... but we're in trouble. When we were teleported we were separated... only you and me... and human Gabumon and your un... changed... digimon." Matt looked at Masmon, "Why haven't you changed?" Masmon disappeared in a puff of black smoke. 

"Masmon? Why does everything I love turn bad or leaves me..." Janie sobbed. Matt took her into his arms again, "Janie... I'm still here... I think you care for me... no... I hope you like me." Janie smiled, "Matt... things between us... well I wish they would work... but I'm still not sure about liking you though I know I like your body." Janie hushed her yapping mouth. Matt was blushing, "What?" "I-I-I sawyouandtaitogetherinbedasleepandihadtokissyouandisawyourebodyto ..." She said in a rush. Matt laughed, "You're classic... You don't mind how I feel about Tai?... We're like brothers... ya know... he's the only one I can trust." Janie saw something in Matt's eyes... almost depression. "You really love Tai don't you? What about TK?" She said walking behind him. 

"Yes... I do love Tai... Tk... Well I'm like his body guard, his the only purpose I have in this live other then Tai." He said walking slower then before. "What do you mean?" She said suddenly feeling the hurt she once had when she was under her parent's roof. "Well Tk... when he was born it was like I didn't exist or what happened to me didn't matter. Like TK was God and I was just one of the people who failed him. So to get my parents to even glance at me I protected the little innocent from all those who threatened to hurt him." 

Matt gasped. Janie was hugging by pure will power alone. She wasn't crying or hurt. "Matt... where do I come in?" Gabumon whimper. He laughed, Matt actually laughed! "Gabumon... well I'm not sure where you come in the only purpose to me was giving me something else to live for and someone else I love." "What was that something else?" Janie said. Matt smiled, "To protect the Digiworld... our world and whom ever has lived in it."

Janie frowned, "So being a Digidestined I too take on these powers..." Matt laughed, "Well with an unreliable Digimon like Masmon... You won't do much saving." She let her arms slip to her side and her body uncontrollable moved back. Pain. It was strange to her. It was a pain that was unusual it hurt her heart but did not wound it. "So... I'm worth less to you and the other Digidestined. I'm worthless everywhere aren't I?" Matt sighed, "No... you mean something to me."

Janie still sighed, "Your only saying that because your my friend..." Matt shook his head, "No I'm saying that because I love you." He walked up to her and took her lips into his. She sighed, _More Matt please! Throw me on the floor and take me now! I have nothing to lose. _She thought blissfully. 

__

God... I can't hold myself back any longer, Matt said with a hint of happiness. He laid her gently on the rocky ground. Gabumon tried to speak up... Matt waved him away. Gabumon went to collect lunch.

"I'm glad you only wore your nightgown." Matt grinned. Janie laughed thinking, _Faster Matt don't delay... I need you now. _He pulled her nightgown shirt off. Flushed soft skin. Matt moaned at the sight of his angel before him. Her rosy beast and soft creamy skin. 

She wrapped her fingers in his hair and brought him to taste her. "MATT!" She gasped as the strange feeling bit at her more. He slid her pants and panties off. "Janie... You don't mind that I was once gay with Tai..." Matt said taking a full look at her supple body. 

She shook her head, "It's not like your not a virgin..." He grinned, "I may still be a virgin but that doesn't mean Tai didn't teach me anything..." Her eyes widened as his lips curled. 

Tai walked on more. Agumon not far behind. They had been walking for about twenty minutes. "Agumon so what have you and Biyamon been doing? Now that your the same species and all?" A blush crept over Agumon's human face, "Though so..." _Sora and I have sinned the same way! _"Gabumon?" Tai said, "HEY GABUMON!" He called. There hutled over a same fruit bush was Gabumon carried six or seven fruits. "Yes?" Tai smiled, "Where's Matt?" 

"Matt... I don't know if I can do this..." Janie said looking up in wonder again at Matt's naked body. "I'm sure you can... I can't be that bad!" She laughed, "Tell me you love me again... I need to hear those words..." "I love you Janie... I love you... I love you." Matt said easing the tension that Janie had by kissing her.

"My... My... what are you two up too?"

Oh no! Who could it be! Maybe Sora? Willis? Tai? Maybe even Gabumon showing the way!

DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	11. Default Chapter Title

The Choosen Digi-Legend 6

By: A href=mailto:imagal99@yahoo.comDigiVid/a

Rated=PG-13

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

Janie sighed as she entered the green house. "What are you doing here?" Masmon sighed. Janie smiled, "Masmon... dear you really need to unwind and have a relaxing moment in nature." Masmon just frowned, "I feel something bad about to happen!" "Janie... busy?"Willis's voice called out. She smiled and signaled for him to come in. "So what up are you up to?" Janie said touching a white rose. "AH!" She howled as she pricked her finger and blood slow seeped out.

In a matter of moment Willis was at her side comforting her, "Do worry you'll be alright..." He didn't finish the sentence. He watched her as the blood mesmerized her. "What?" He said arching his neck over her shoulder. "D-Don't you see the n..." Janie became aware of Willis's closeness.

Willis didn't wait for permission; the urge was too strong. Pushing her up against the table he buried his face into her neck. Janie moaned in satisfaction and groaned in anger. OH GOD! This feels to good, Janie thought, but... it isn't Matt... I- I hope he would have been the one... I wanted him to my first kiss. 

The heat began to rise even fast as the space between them closed. Willis pulled off his shirt. Janie pulled of her blouse. She had changed early now she was in a halter-top, skirt, and the now discarded shirt. "M-Matt.., I'm so sorry." Janie whispered to where Willis could not hear her. Willis was closing in on her lips for her first kiss from him. Suddenly she heard the glass of the inner doors shattered. 

"No...no..." Matt hissed trying to convince himself it wasn't true. He saw Janie's skin become exposed, "NO!" He shouted crashing the glass door with his fist. Shock. He saw Janie's arms entwined around Willis's as were his around her. Shock was written all over Janie's face, "Matt... I- I need to talk to you about this..." She watched the pain written on his face. "M-matt.." He shook his head turning around he ran away. 

Tai was writing calmly nothing to bother him. *WHAM* His door was slammed open to reveal Matt. "Matt..." Tai muttered thinking of how it once was between them before Sora. "S-She's going out with Willis!" Was all Matt could choke out. I opened my arms to him, he jumped into them. "Oh Matt... I'm sure she didn't mean it... You're just a tempting as Willis." Matt lightened up, "So Willis is better looking then me?!" Tai grinned, "Why don't we find out?" (I'm only doing this because together a friend and I decided Matt WOULD have a relationship with Tai because so many people to me he does.)

Janie had left Willis in the green house and made her way to Matt. She was surprise to see Matt was sleeping naked with Tai in Tai's room. She silently snuck into the room. "Oh Matt... I love you anyway..." Janie sighed. She sat on the edge of the bed rubbing Matt's naked leg. He moaned at the feeling but did not wake. "Matt... I'm really sorry about Willis... I don't know how to make it up to you..." "Kiss him.." Tai's voice called in a whisper. Janie gasped Tai had been listening. 

"He cried to me about you..." Tai said as Janie climbed up Matt's body taking careful note of everything. She touched his lips with her own. More... I want more! She thought. She opened her mouth. In his dream he must have done the same thing. She moaned as she rolled her hands across his body taking his taste into her mouth. "Stop... he'll wake up..." Tai warned. Janie pulled her body out of Matt's arms. He whimpered, "NO.... Janie come back please!" He cried out in his sleep.

"Tai... Don't tell him... I don't want him to be cross with me... just tell him I'm sorry but I'm going to stay with Willis." Tai practically fell out of the bed over Matt at what she had said. "All right..." He grumbled. He couldn't believe Matt liked her. Dilemon watched the whole thing. "We will be doomed because Willis was to much the man we needed."

Who is Dilemon! I mean I don't think I even know!!!!!! ^^;

DigiVid


	12. Default Chapter Title

The Choosen Digi-Legend 3

By: A href=mailto:imagal99@yahoo.comDigiVid/a

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

"Hiya!" Mimi giggled running into the room followed by a green haired girl. Joe ran into the room with a white haired boy not to far behind. Everyone turned their heads to the undoubtable couple. "So what's new?" Joe asked. "Well... Janie's out close and Gennia is trying to firgure out why our Digimon have turned into humans." Tai said as he hugged Sora. "Has everyone seen Biyomon?" Sora asked. TK laughed, "Last I saw a certain orange dinosaur and an out date Eygptian bird running into the backyard." Sora gasped, "Biyomon better behaive herself." 

The little pink blue bird twitled the grass between her wings while the dinosaur sat calmly soaking in the rays. "So what would Sora say to a bird and dino match?" Agaumon yawned, "I'm not sure Biyomon I think she would faint." Biyomon laughed dropping back to lay with him only to find her incline to far and hitting her head on a rock that she couldn't reach before. "ARH!" She screamed in pain. "BIYMON ARE Y-" Agaumon stopped in his mid-sentence. "AGAUMON!" She shouted as she saw the orange hair pale skinned boy. She sat up only to find she had human feet. Agaumon quickly hushed her unspoken cry of excitement with something he had been waiting to do since he hair laid eyes on the bird. 

"BIYOMON!" Sora scream as she saw the site before her. Human Agaumon lean over human Biymon kissing her. "I-I Sora Tai it's not what you think... well yes it is but... I..." Agaumon tried to explain but to no avail. Biymon pull Agaumon up, "So why is this?" The predicument could only get worst as Willis's mother came up the drive way. There before her were the kids: Joe, Mimi, Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, Matt, Willis, and the unspoken Cody. But beside them were eight unsually kids cover in loining and the girls with one strap shirts. Up a hill cam a boy with almond skin colored kid shouting with brown hair with a loining clothe to. Jumping off the roof another almond skin colored boy with white hair hit the floor.

"MOM!" Willis shouted wide eyed. Everyone helped bring his mother inside except Matt. On the way through the living room Matt noticed a moving figure, Janie. He stopped and watched her slowly stir. "Janie?" He asked. "Um... Matt." She muttered. He kneeled down next to her and caressed her face. She cracked open her eyes and looked at him. She touched his hand. Nothing. She felt nothing but felt she HAD to imiate a feeling. "Matt..." She sighed. She could see some kind of emotion cover his face. He frowned, somehow he had seen right through her emotionless body, ripped through her shell, and heard her plainess.

"Matt? Is she wake yet?" Willis said looking at the strange image before him. He looked confused as he watched Matt slip his hand away from under her hand that was on her face. "Yes she is." Matt said like a taped voice would say. "Matt... I-" He didn't wait for her to finish he pushed passed me and grumbled something. 

"Well... we'll see you tomorrow Willis... Matt... Janie." The digidestined said walking off the porch. "So... Where is that Izzy fellow. You talked about him once or twice in your letters." Janie said. "Well Izzy was going to another computer camp so he couldn't come he would have loved to meet you." Matt said grinning. "Willis I'm spend the night with my penpal here. k?" Willis nodded and left Matt and Janie to make there way home.

"So what's it like..." Janie said. "What?" Matt yawned. "Well being a digidestined and all. Do you do anything interesting?" He giggled softly, "Yes... Interesting is a bit lacking... more like the fun never ends." She shivered slightly and walked faster just as Matt tried to pull her into his embrace and warm her. "Hey! What's wrong with you?!" Matt hissed. She didn't answer just moved faster. He sighed and speed up. "MATT! You forgot me!" Gabumon shouted. "GABUMON! HEY!" Matt grinned.

"I have something for you!" Gabumon smiled raising an old beat up digivice. Matt looked at it. It wasn't normal... it was black yet see through. "Here." Matt said coldly throwing the digivice into Janie's hand. "It's nothing like a digimon is gonna come to you. It's a defective digivice." Matt growled. Janie was clearly hurt but he thought she deserved it. "Do you really think I'll never have a digimon. I mean I really want to be like you." 

"Stop it!" He hissed, "I don't want to talk to you." Yes his wish was granted. They were silent even as they climbed up the tree to her room so as not to wake her father. She separated the room with a long sheet and let Matt sleep on the bed. "Really you should sleep on the bed... I don't want to impose." Matt argued but he could see her climb into her nightgown and settle into the sleep bag on the floor. 

Willis grumbled as he rolled into bed. Lucky Matt he thought, I bet he'll have a pleasent night. I really hope I get to meet her again tomorow. Little did Willis know that the adventure would plung them all in a intericate web of hate and love. 

AAH! What to do what to do! Next Chapter coming soon.

Digivid


	13. Default Chapter Title

The Chosen Digi-Legend Part Ten

By: [imagal99@yahoo.com][1]

Rating: Pg-13

TK held Matt's old crest close as they walked into the large room. Kari was still a bit stirred after watching someone die. Tai was beyond thought, his body was just moving with the group. Sora watched him with worried eyes. Mimi put her lose of love for Joe behind her and held him tight as the fear bit at her. Cody was hug Davis in pure fear. Davis was angry. 

"So you have come… thank you the battle before you will kill you all… but there maybe hope." A voice said. There in the center of the room was a little head with wavy ears. "Who are you TK said putting the crest around his neck. "Dilemon…" Tai snapped back to reality at the sound of the name, "YOU! WHY! Why did you have to kill Matt? Why did you let Janie do it? She could have saved him! You could have… Your fate! You CAN!" 

"Dilemon digivolve to Carmemon." The white head said. Light… everywhere. Again in the place of the head a woman stood. No not quite it wasn't a woman. A white being in the form of a woman. With wavy ears and three fingers… no legs… just a skirt. "Tai… I am Fate yes you are right. But fate can not change what must be… I could not kill my own brother to change fate. It would be right but I can not do it." 

"Yes… Sister I do not want to do this as much as you do but destiny drives my mourning soul." A male voice called. TK gasped at the sight. A tall man with orange hair and sapphire eyes, black clothes red skin. "Larleymon… Brother I know how much you love Janie… but please don't do this… Your power is now greater then mine with the addition of Janie to your human form." Dilemon begged. "Please! This sentimental stuff makes me gag!" Sarrowmon joked. 

Misermon laughed taking flight the two began to fight Larleymon, "Black Arrow!" Misermon grinned. "Black Death," Sarrowmon laughed blowing a kiss to his girl angel. Their attacks flew… but they were hit before their attacks even hit the wall. Larleymon laughed, "You think you can hurt me… I have the power of death and life… and with the power of the human reaper. Janie could save Matt I told her not to." Larleymon hit both the black angels in the face. Humans once again the fell from the sky. "NNNOO!" Kari and TK screamed. Too late. **WHAM** Kari and TK ran up to the dead humans. "Gatomon!" "Patamon! YOU BASTARD!" TK shouted. 

Larleymon laughed, "DIE!" Wising down he tried to kick TK. _Stuck. _TK gasped Matt's crest brightly shinned. Larleymon was wide eyed nothing was able to stop him but Matt's crest had! "Of course…" Larleymon said backing down, "TK… you're Matt's brother… Janie's friend. All that, that crest stands for." Something touched Larleymon. "What?!" Sora hissed squinting her eyes. "MATT!" Tai shouted.

There hugging Larleymon from behind was Matt. "Janie… I know your there." He sighed. Larleymon gasped, "You fool! She's dead." Matt smiled, "No… Janie would never let you kill her all the way." Matt said turning him around. Larleymon wanted to push Matt away but something inside him said, _No closer… I want him. _"EW!" Mimi shouted as Matt kissed Larleymon. Matt dissipated when he finished the kiss.

Larleymon waved his hand in the air, "Willis!" He hissed, "Matt has told much in our kiss… You will go and correct this part. When you enter through the time warp you will know what to do… Matt has also told me what you will not do and how to make you do it… Terrimon you have seconds… say goodbye…" Terrimon knew what to do and smiled at Willis. Waving he watched himself dissolve, "Bye Willis!" "NO!" Willis screamed. Too late Terrimon was gone and Willis was alone. Everyone… dead. He walked into the time warp… he walked to his very dead and life.

Well… Again I ended short… The epilogue comes later tonight or tomorrow. I don't know.

DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	14. Default Chapter Title

The Choosen Digi-Legend 2

By: A href=mailto:imagal99@yahoo.comDigiVid/a

Disclaimer= I don't own Digimon

I noticed that I wrote the wrong digimon for Matt. Sorry I'm changing it now. Okay!

"Hi... Um... you must be Tai, or Cody, or Joe, or Davis, or Tk, or... what was that other name." Janie said trying to remember. "Willis." Willis answered standng up. Janie blushed, WOAH! What a hottie! She thought. He stared at her gray eyes for just the longest second and noticed something hovering behind them. Willis spun around crashing into Matt and Janie. Territermon sensed it too. But when he spun around nothing was there. "Willis... we're in danger." Territermon said. He nodded getting up slowly off the two burise pair.

Matt shook of the headache quick but Janie seemed another matter. She seemed disurbed. "What's wrong Janie?" She tried to focus her attention on Matt but all she could see was him screaming in pain as a black ozze climbed up his arm and over his body. "Nonononononononononon!" Janie cried trying to keep her thoughts on now and not some suicital image. Willis walked up to her grasp her straight and forced her to look into his eyes. Again she saw something but not as bad. Willis stood there in shock crying. Janie could see herself reaching out to him. He wouldn't help. "NOO!!" She screamed slapping him. 

Territermon jumped into the air, "BUNNY BLAST!" (I know I'm spell the digi name wrong by I'm sticking with it) The attack would have knocked her unconisous if it had hit her. The blast was stopped short by a black sheild. Matt was watching as she exzated her self and colapsed to the floor. "Is she a digidestined?" Was all Willis could coak out. Matt picked her up off the floor. "If she's digi anything Gennai will know about it."

Willis felt pity for her. He could see part of her body hang down as she sleep quietly. All he could think of is what he saw in her eyes when he tried calm her down. Patamon, Gatomon, and Territermon dieing. It scared him but what scared him more is that he was slapped by someone who he cared for. 

"WILLIS!" Matt said bringing him out of his stupper. "Huh?" Willis mummbled back. "Gomamon said he was coming to the human world what do you think of that?" Willis grined tring to imagine the digimon as humans. "I think that would be good! I havn't seen the old digimon in a while." He laughed. "Willis... how strange does this look?" Territermon said. Turning around Willis gasp there standing before him was a boy. There was a pale boy with short white hair much in the style of his. The boy wasn't much taller than Willis and he had beady black eyes. The boy wore a fur lowingclothe with green strips. "Territermon?" Janie yawned.

"Yup!" The boy said running forward. Grinning he pulled Janie free and began dancing around in a circle with her. "I'm human! Tee hee." Territermon shouted. "Well... thats something new." Matt said in a plain unwavering tone. "Well... if Territermon is human that must mean that Gomamon and the others must be too." Willis said. 

"AARRRGGG!!!! GET AWAY!" Kari screamed jumping up out of the tub and streaking down the hallway in a towel. TK and Davis were walking together down the hallway when Kari jump in their way. "GET IT AWAY!!!!!!" TK slapped his hands over Davis's eyes. "KARI! I'm Gatomon!" A voice called out. "YEAH!! It's me Patamon." Wheeling around the corner a girl and a boy with pale and taned skin hissed. "TK!" The boy shouted jumping into TK's arms. "Isn't it great I'm human!!" TK was shocked. Kari was hugging his hip. Davis was trying to remove his hands from his face, and some strange boy was hugging him like a savage. 

"STOP!" He shouted. The boy let go. Kari replaced herself behind TK. Davis tried looking around. "Ok explain this!" TK hissed. "It's me padamon! Can you tell.... I mean look at my ears!!!" The boy said pulling back his tuff of hair. Indeed there was his ears a bit pointy and almost web like. "ARG! SAVE ME!" Davis shouted out of nowwhere. Climing onto TK's body he ran away from the strange blue boy. "It's me veemon please don't look at me that way!" *THUD* TK turned around to see a boy with a horn sticking out of his head. Appearently Gabomon must have scared Kari. 

"Mimi... I wanted to tell you something..." Joe said as he kicked his legs back and forth. Mimi blushed knowing what was coming. Joe was leaning over to kiss Mimi when *WHAM* "ARRRHHH! JOE! That wasn't very nice!" Joe fell off the limb of the tree. Above him was a pale boy with a long tuff of white hair. Beside him was a Jill of the jungle with green hair. 

The red digimon frowned, "Dilemon... what now?" The white head frowned, "I don't know. Masterymon. We just have to wait and see if Willis is all that we hoped him to be." They faked from view just as Willis turned around and took Matt and Janie with him.

"Wow..." Janie laughed as she walked into Willis's house and saw the four strange teens and the three normal one. There before her was a blue skined boy with a tuff of yellow hair and a white loining. A girl was standing in a white fur loining clothe a cuffed tail wagging behind her and purple hair. She began to laugh as she notice the boy with white hair and webbed ears in an orange loining cloth. She turned to Matt and felt into his arms. 

"She took that rather well. Territermon wasn't as much of a shock." Willis grinned. 

Sooo... what do you think?!

Digivid.


End file.
